


I can stay young cuz of you

by mabuchigyuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Brothers, Cute, Cute Huening Kai, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just fluff and cute, Not Beta Read, TXT as brothers, attempt at fluff, soobin is soft for maknae line, txt are babies, txt as kids, tyunning are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabuchigyuu/pseuds/mabuchigyuu
Summary: Where five kids are left on their own for a few hours while their mom is out for grocery shopping.In the middle of their silly arguments, they end up breaking a gaming console and find out why their eldest brother, Yeonjun, got his name 'healing'.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	I can stay young cuz of you

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's last name here would be Choi for story purposes. Enjoy~  
> Ages:  
> Yeonjun: 7  
> Soobin: 6  
> Beomgyu: 5  
> Taehyun: 4  
> Hueningkai: 4

“Kids, you all better be on your best behavior, okay?” I’m going out to buy a few groceries and I want to see the house neat just the way I left it. I will be gone only for thirty minutes.” their mother warned before turning to Yeonjun. “I am leaving you in-charge, young man.”

The seven year old boy stood up and gave her a salute, “Yes mom!” their mother couldn’t help but giggle at his cuteness and ruffled his hair while softly mumbling ‘ _ where’d you learn all that? _ ’

She left after giving them all kisses on their forehead while the youngest two were the only ones to return the same action back to her. 

Beomgyu sat perched on the sofa, resting his hand on his face squishing his cheeks- flicking through the tv channels for something fun to watch in the living room because apparently he was tired to death after winning a war with his brothers (it was actually just a pillow fight).

Yeonjun went back to the painting he had been working on in the morning and sat himself beside the sofa while Soobin and the youngest played with their blocks, trying to see who could build the tallest tower in their room.

The three were surrounded by blocks all around them. “Yah Kai!! Stop taking my share of the blocks!” he slapped the younger one's hand away and pointed toward the blocks lying behind him, “Those- those are yours. These ones are mine.” he said with a small pout and went back to building his tower.

“I’m sowwy…” replied Kai and began building his own tower from the blocks he’d been initially given, sulking. His pronunciation still a little weak compared to his twin, who was seemingly smart for his age.

Suddenly a bunch of blocks landed on his lap. “Here, you can have them.” Soobin gathered a few more and dumped them all on the younger one's head giggling and calling it a ‘ _ building blocks shower _ ’. 

“Hyuuung, this isn’t fair~ now Kai is gonna have a bigger tower than ours.”Taehyun cutely complained, puffing out his cheeks seeing his twin get more blocks than him.

Soobin then took off a few pieces off his tower and ‘showered’ them on top of Taehyun, “Now you can make a bigger one too!” he giggled in a way that made his soft but deep dimples appear. 

“But hyung what about your tower?” he asked, the annoyance earlier in his eyes now displayed curiosity. 

He waved his hands quickly scrunching up his nose to deny, “Ehh, it’s okay. I can be the referee kind of person- you know, the people you see in soccer with stripes- I can help and decide who built the bigger one.” he chirped in a bright tone. “Let me help Hyuka first, he seems to be strugging a lot.”

“Hyung, it’s ‘struggling’.”

“That's what I said, strugging .”

“No,  _ struggling _ . ‘ling’.”

“Strug...ging?” Soobin tilted his head slightly, his face had confusion written all over it. 

The older twin let out a sigh. 

“Nevermind. No wonder I am called the most intelligent out of all of you. I sometimes question if you all are my real brothers.” 

Kai seemed to take this comment to the heart and threw some of the plastic blocks at him, “How can you qwestion me being your twin? I thought you woved me...” his big eyes became glossy with tears and his face slowly turned into a light shade of pink. 

“Kai, you only care about him being your twin and not us being his brothers?”

“...”

_And_ the waterfalls began.

“Oh, no, no, Kai-ah, please don’t cry!” he rushed to his side and wiped the tears that began rolling down his rosy cheeks. “Yah, Choi Taehyun, how dare you hurt the baby like this?”

“Me? You did this too, hyung!”

“Don’t start blaming me now.”

The older of the twins picked up a sponge ball lying on the floor and threw it at Soobin making him flinch. “What was that for you,” he paused for a hot second, “bunny-hater!”

Another ball was thrown across the room. 

“ _ Oh, it is on _ .”

  
  


Beomgyu and Yeonjun scurried to the room upon hearing the commotion. 

“ _Hey!_ There was a fight and you didn’t invite me to it? How rude!” complained the younger boy while Yeonjun smacked his head lightly. 

Beomgyu crouched down and clutched where he hit him causing the elder to worry. “What happ--  _ phuff! _ ” 

His face met a cushion and the sound of Beomgyu giggling could be heard. 

Soon, the entire house was a mess of balls, blocks, pillows and random toys with ruined bed covers and pillows and lying in the middle of it all were five boys, now panting after their silly fight. 

Kai tackled Taehyun to the carpeted floor, “You said you are the most intergent of all of us so now do something before mom comes home!"

“Not  _ ‘intergent’ _ , Kai,  _ ‘intelligent’ _ “

_ Crack. _

The five heads stared at each other for a split second without moving. This sound didn’t seem like a good sound. The older twin pushed the other off of himself- who landed with a slight thud- only to find a cracked game console. 

“Shit.” Yeonjun said and it was followed by a long sequence of gasps and shrieks. 

“Yeonjun-hyung said a no-no!!”

“Hyung, wait until mom comes home, I'm so gonna tell her!”

“Yeonjunnie-hyung, if mom takes away your share of chicken nuggets, can I please have them? It shouldn’t go to waste, right?”

“What does ‘shit’ mean?”

Soobin immediately wrapped his hands around the maknae’s mouth. “Don’t. Do not. Never, ever, say that word again.” 

Terrified at his hyung’s reaction, he silently nodded his head too shaken to say a word at that moment. 

“Of all the words he could say properly, he says  _ that _ .” Taehyun remarked. 

Beomgyu out of nowhere brought out a plate and spoon and started banging hard on it, “WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY AT HAND. WE NEED TO FIX THE CONSOLE!!! “

All eyes turned to the eldest since neither of them knew how the thing would go back to normal. After a moment of thinking, Yeonjun claps, “I have the  _ perfect  _ idea! But first we need to clean the house before mom comes home.”

.

.

.

Now, tidier, the boys huddled up on the couch together like a bunch of tired marshmallows in the living room as Beomgyu held the broken console in his hand. 

Kai began, “Now what, hyungie?”

Yeonjun let out an arrogant laugh and fished out a bandage- a molang bandage to be more specific. 

“Why that, hyung?” Taehyun asked as he watched the older one apply the bandage exactly where it cracked. 

“Oh you innocent children,” he patted the boy’s head, “what does mom do when you fall on the ground and scratch yourself.”

“Put on a band-aid!” Kai answered enthusiastically, bouncing up and down on his seat. “Ding ding! Right!” he ruffled his hair in praise, giggling and continued his string of questions-

“And what happens when you wear it?”

Beomgyu mindlessly played with the hem of his sweater, “Hyung, just tell us. We know you have a big brain in a big head.” 

_ Smack _ . 

“Ow! What was that for, bunny?” The round boy narrowed his big eyes at Soobin, rubbing through his fluffy locks after the impact with a small pout. 

The said hyung just pretended to dust off his hands in response, “Jjun-hyung, please continue,”

He cleared his throat and began but not before giving his second younger brother a dirty look. “You see- whenever mom puts on a band-aid on us, our scratches get healed in a few days, right? So, we will just let this band-aid be on this game console for a few days, then it will automatically heal itself! Problem solved!”

The rest of his brothers followed him with a series of cheers and claps. 

“Maybe, I  _ do  _ have a person to compete with for the smart title?” Remarked Taehyun. 

.

.

  
  
.  
  


_ After five days: _

“Hyung! Jjunie-hyung, why is this still clacked?” Kai held the broken console in his hands and, worry written all over his face seeing as the console had still not healed itself. “If mommy finds out… is she going to take away my gummies for a week?”

The youngest’s big round eyes were now glossy with the tears ready to fall.

Yeonjun left his drawing on the floor to see the console. It had indeed not been ‘healed’ yet.

The boy scratched his head in confusion, “Maybe it needs more time to heal. And if mom does, I’ll give you my share, okay?”

.

.

.

The following week, a package arrived. 

_ To: The Choi _

_ Gaming console : $18  _

_ PAID _

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story, first txt au in here and my first attempt at fluff haha. 
> 
> It was supposed to be only 500 words long? but here we are since I cannot resist these babies >.<
> 
> I'm still very rusty when it comes to writing this since that last time I wrote was a year or two ago so please ignore any typos or mistakes


End file.
